Firsts
by boredluvr
Summary: Just little stories about Kala and Wolfgang. Mostly happy and assuming they happen in a perfect world.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Note: I mostly just wanted to write something lighthearted. I also haven't come across this situation in other stories before.

Kala and Wolfgang had been in Paris for about 10 days now. They spent most of their time with each other. This included touring around Paris, eating, going to clubs- a new experience for Kala- and just enjoying each other's presence. Some days they were enjoying each other's presence so much so that they did not leave the bedroom.

So, when Wolfgang left her alone to buy groceries. She felt a sort of freedom to do whatever she wanted. Even though she loved Wolfgang and these past weeks had been some of the best of her life, she was still a person who needed some space. As soon as he walked out the door, she began blasting her music throughout the apartment while singing along and dancing.

She did not notice 20 minutes later when Wolfgang returned from shopping and was still dancing and singing like a maniac. Just as she was beginning to twirl she was met with the image of Wolfgang trying to suppress laughter. Immediately embarrassed, she turned the music off and strutted towards him, a haughty expression on her face.

"How long were you standing there?" she questioned.

"I couldn't tell you. I was just so entranced by your beautiful voice... I didn't realize you are practically a siren!" after he said this he let out a snort, followed by a cough to hide his laughter.

At this she moved forward towards him; her hands were on her hips and she had narrowed eyes.

"Ha ha. You know it is not very nice to make fun of the musically challenged." she teased.

"Hmm you're right," he reached for her waist and pulled her close to him softly kissing her neck, "the musically challenged should be dealt with extremely carefully."

At this point he was kissing her face softly, even this slight contact made her feel high and giddy. Finally she couldn't take it and grabbed his chin to direct his lips upwards towards his. The kiss was slow and long, leaving them both to catch their breath after a few minutes. Just as she began to lean in for a second round he said: "Have you ever smoked before?"

The question took her by surprise. She knew he didn't mean cigarettes- which she was trying to get him to quit!- but she still wanted clarification.

"Smoked what?"

"Weed, " He answered

'Why was he asking her this?' she immediately thought. She had in fact never smoked weed although she had been in situations where she was around it. She had also experienced the highs of others in her cluster. But that didn't count. She then looked at Wolfgang, who was watching her closely for her reaction. Was he nervous? That brought her back to Wolfgang's motives behind the question. Perhaps her just wanted to get to know her better. Maybe share his own experiences, as they had been doing lately with each other- just talking about their lives. She already knew that he had significant experience with drugs- weed in particular. He said he used it for all sorts of occasions: mostly parties and stress-relief and enhancing certain situations like watching TV or listening to music. The drug didn't dominate his life but it had been a long time since he smoked ever since the troubles with BPO.

She answered truthfully: "No, not really. I've been around it but never smoked... I was always a little paranoid," she admitted while looking at her feet.

"Well, after I got the groceries I went for a little walk to that park near the Eiffel tower. I sat down for like five minutes and then this guy came up to me and offered to sell me weed. So I-"

"You bought marijuana from a random Parisian! What if he was a cop? Or it was some sort of criminal trap!" Kala interrupted.

"Hey, don't worry! I talked with the guy for a good ten minutes before I bought it. He was telling me all about what weed was like in Paris, how popular it is and all that. He seemed perfectly harmless." Wolfgang defended himself.

"But-" Kala tried.

"Also, getting arrested for buying a small amount of drugs is the least of our problems with the law." he said with a laugh. Then he continued:

"Anyways.. since you've never tried it, I thought you might want to. No pressure, of course. I'm gonna go out to the balcony."

He turned away from her and walked toward the window with a slight ledge that they had designated a balcony. He turned back towards her and saw her nervous, conflicted look.

"Kala, love, you can say no. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to." he said while looking generally concerned if she was fine.

"I think I'm just going to take a shower, you go ahead though," she responded.

So she walked through their bedroom towards the bathroom. She was just about to turn on the shower when she thought 'I'm an adult, what's wrong with trying weed. Besides, nothing too bad could happen if Wolfgang was there to guide her.' She hadn't smoked before because she strongly believed it stripped one of any motivation, so she avoided it in school. But, with her new revelation in mind, she walked to the balcony and to Wolfgang.

"Ok, you convinced me." Kala said as she walked onto the balcony.

As Wolfgang turned around and saw her he seemed slightly surprised, but happy. Once she saw him smile she couldn't help but do the same.

"I knew you would join me." he teased, relaxing against the railing.

"Oh, did you?" She teased back, "How could you have possibly known what I was thinking?" They both chuckled at the joke about their abnormal mental connection.

"Sit," he gestured to the space next to him "It's a little squished but this way we can cuddle," he said with a straight face, which made her laugh.

As she sat down he took out his weed from a little plastic baggy. It looked like a larger cigarette. Wolfgang laughed at this thought.

" It's a pre-roll. I usually buy just the bud, but I don't have any way to smoke it with me."

"What a tragedy. Well, as much as I love just looking at it-"

"Patience! No need to rush a newbie." he said a little exasperated.

After lighting it and taking a couple hits himself, he handed it to Kala.

"So, just inhale until I tell you so... then exhale." he explained.

She mimicked his actions and as the smoke left her lungs she couldn't help but cough.

"So..."? he asked her.

"It tastes odd, like my lungs were barbecued," she responded, "but not horrible actually."

After they finished the weed they went back inside to start making dinner.

"Do you feel anything," Wolfgang asked. But Kala wasn't listening to him, she was too busy looking out the window with glossy eyes.

"Kala.." he interrupted.

"Oh ya, umm, I guess I feel lighter. Like I can't feel the tension in my face, just more giddy all around," she said.

At this, Wolfgang tilted her head towards his. He was inspecting her eyes, which were bloodshot. He then laughed.

"Yup Kala you're definitely high." he said

She giggled and then felt a slight shame, but the feeling was gone after Wolfgang sensed it and assured her it was fine.

"Music. We need music." said Wolfgang. He then unappeased the music Kala had been playing earlier.

"Ooo! My favorite, perfect!" she then proceeded to dance around their kitchen. She was twirling and waving her arms around- letting loose.

She almost wiped out a couple times after getting too close to the edge of the countertop. Eventually she grabbed his hands and made him bop with her. At first it was just them dancing around each other. But eventually they began to dance with each other. They were pressed against each other and moving to the beat against each other. Kala was still feeling the effects of the weed when they began to kiss, which preceded into heavy making out, and from there continued to somewhat sloppy, slow sex.

As they lay in their bed Wolfgang asked: "So, not so bad huh."

She hit him with a pillow, as he pretended to be hurt. "i guess it wasn't so bad."


End file.
